There are a number of types of pressure washers that presently exist. For example, a handheld washer is shown in the Bertollini U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,068. A type of so-called portable pressure washer is also disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2009/0269218 to Gardner et al. However, this system is large, cumbersome and requires an input fluid supply line. Another so-called portable pressure washer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,015 to Leer et al. Again, this is a relatively large and cumbersome system using only a single liquid tank.
Thus, the prior art does not disclose a portable pressure washer as in accordance with the present invention wherein, onboard the device, there is provided at least one storage tank for water and a separate storage tank for a cleaning solution, along with a selection means for directing either the water or cleaning solution to a spray hose.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable pressure washer in which the pressure washer includes separate respective tanks for water and a cleaning solution.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable pressure washer in which a tank assembly is separable from a base, and in which the pressure washer is one that can be readily carried by a single individual.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pressure washer that incorporates, not only the pressure washing feature, but also a power inflator.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable pressure washer that is constructed and arranged to have a helpful handle structure that enables the pressure washer to be readily carried by a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable pressure washer that is relatively simple in construction, that is easy to operate, and that provides a multitude of functions in a single device.